


The Next Life

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Season/Series 06, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz finally tells Red how she feels about him and they grow closer, but their life together is fraught with danger. Red regrets letting Lizzie get so attached to him, because he has so many enemies and he has to take so many risks. Despite their newfound love and intimate relationship, he is still willing to take the necessary risks and to make the ultimate sacrifice.





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili/gifts).



> This story was a prompt/request from Lili here on the archive. You can tell from the title, the tags, and the foreshadowing in the story that it is going to be sad. I normally stick to happy endings, so this is a real challenge for me. I also love to write smutty stories, so this will have plenty of smut. 
> 
> In addition to the prompt, I was inspired by the emotional songs:  
> “Medicine” by Daughter: https://youtu.be/sf6mkYz4mx0  
> “Smother” by Daughter: https://youtu.be/JDZaiM8oAOU  
> “Shallows” by Daughter: https://youtu.be/Y1mIPIB0jeU  
> “Silhouettes” by Of Monsters and Men: https://youtu.be/6BBksAK0f0g
> 
> Also inspired by Red’s almost-last words: “I’ll save my words for the next life.” 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I don't make any profit from this. It is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was sitting on a bench next to Red; she was watching him enjoy the sunlight on his face. They were on the porch of his latest safe house. With Dembe’s blessing and the task force’s reluctant approval, Liz had whisked Red away to this house for a much needed break. She was elated that he was with her again, free, and alive. He’d narrowly averted execution several hours ago. She’d told him she loved him when he was on death row, but she never told him she knew he wasn’t her father. She also never explained what kind of love she had for him. Liz felt like this was the second chance, and possibly the only chance, to tell him, but he spoke first.

 “I thought it was the end, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion, and she grasped his hand. He looked over at her. 

 “I thought it was, too. But you’re still here. You’re safe.” Liz said affectionately. 

 “…I’m here, but I’m not exactly safe. Neither are you.” Red said regretfully. 

 He was sad to see Lizzie’s worried expression. 

 “There are still enemies out there. People who want me dead. And people who want to hurt me…by harming you…” He said. 

 Liz gave him a sad nod and they fell silent for several long moments. 

 “Red…” Liz said softly, still holding his hand. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s serious expression, so he held her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly. 

 “I love you.” She said earnestly. 

 “…I know. I love you, too.” He said, trying his best to sound fatherly. 

 “No, I mean…I know you’re not…truly my father...” She said hesitantly. 

 Red stared at her with his expert poker face, but his eyes betrayed him slightly when they flickered with worry.

 “—and I’m fine with it. Actually, it’s a relief…because…” She quickly continued.

 Red was puzzled; Lizzie moved closer and her face was getting close to his. They got lost in each other’s eyes as she drew closer, then suddenly their lips touched, almost startling both of them. The sensation was electric, and their deep attraction to each other was undeniable. 

 “I’m in love with you, Red.” Liz said softly, almost against his lips. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

 They looked at each other and Liz braced herself for a rejection, but on the contrary, he leaned in and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Red put his hand on her cheek and as they kissed, he felt a warm teardrop meet his hand. He stopped the kiss and looked at Lizzie; she was crying. He gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and studied her face. 

 “I’m just sorry it took so long…it took your near-death experience…to realize and to _tell_ you how I feel.” Liz explained. 

 “It’s alright.” Red said dismissively. 

 Liz shook her head as best she could with Red’s hands on her cheeks. 

 “No. I almost let you go to your death without telling you how I really feel. If you’d been executed…you never would’ve known…” Liz said with self-loathing, then she started crying again. 

 “Shh. It’s alright, sweetheart.” He said soothingly, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

 Red was rattled deep inside, but he wasn’t showing it; Lizzie’s love for him, and her confession that she knew the truth, had unsettled him. But it was more than that. He never should’ve let her get so close to him. His world was extremely dangerous and he could get killed practically at any moment; seeing how heartbroken Lizzie would be if he’d been executed was astonishing. Despite avoiding execution, there was still a high risk of him dying and leaving her bereft. That was the last thing he wanted to happen to Lizzie in the event of his death. It would be easier if she were angry with him, or if she hated him, or if she didn’t even know him at all. Then she’d be fine when he’s no longer in this world. But, she’d fallen in love with him, so he would try his best to make her happy and keep them both safe. Red wished he could assure Lizzie that they could live happily ever after, but he couldn’t, so he stayed silent until she finally pulled away, sniffling. 

 “Lizzie, I love you very much.” Red said. 

 Liz took great comfort from that; she gazed adoringly at Red and she wanted to kiss him again. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, then they both pressed into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and his aftershave was intoxicatingly arousing. The sun went behind some clouds and the breeze chilled Liz to the bone; she shivered, and Red noticed. 

 “It’s cold. Let’s go inside.” Red said, standing up. 

 Liz stood up and Red put his arm around her, guiding her into the house. She went into the living room while he locked the door and took his hat and coat off. She was wearing a bulky knitted sweater overtop of a long-sleeved shirt. Liz wasn’t sure what to do with herself, so she just waited for Red. He came into the living room, and she felt like the room lit up when he entered. Her heart lightened, and she went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him for probably a minute and a half. Liz finally pulled back and looked at Red, and he smiled gently. She softly caressed his clean-shaven cheek. 

 They stared at each other for several moments, trying to process this new turn in their relationship. Red wasn’t going to bother asking how Lizzie knew the truth, or when. She was extremely clever; of course it was only a matter of time before she’d found out. Also, he feared certain answers, such as whether she had anything to do with his arrest. He didn’t really want to know; he would much rather move forward with Lizzie. 

 Liz was relieved Red wasn’t asking her about how she knew the truth about him not being the real Raymond Reddington. Or his arrest, for that matter. She had to come to terms with the fact that she went on a misguided journey for the truth and ended up almost killing the man she loved. She wanted to move past it and seize this second chance with Red. Liz lightly traced his eyebrow, then his cheek, jaw and then lips with her fingertips.

 “I can’t believe you’re free again, and you’re okay…and we actually _kissed_ …” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled more broadly. 

 “Neither can I.” He said wryly. 

 “…Can I kiss you again?” She asked.

 “Of course.” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz chuckled, then she kissed him again. Their kissing started out sweet and chaste, but they both craved more. They deepened the kiss and their tongues met. Liz grasped Red’s suit jacket collar to steady herself, and to pull him closer. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully.

 Liz felt his warm hands go up her back, underneath her thick outer sweater. She breathed heavier as they kissed heatedly, then she whimpered quietly when his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth in a very suggestive manner. Liz felt the warm, pleasurable tension of arousal building in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She was starting to urgently crave Red, and to anticipate feeling him against her and inside her. She felt a slow, warm gush at her opening, and it eventually dampened her panties as they continued kissing. 

 “Red…” Liz began timidly. 

 “Yes, Lizzie…” Red said softly as he rubbed her upper arms. 

 “I want to do more than just kissing.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 Red wondered for a brief moment if he _had_ been executed, and now he was in heaven. He smirked a little. 

 “As do I. Would you like to…go into the bedroom and try doing some other things with each other?” He said suavely. 

 Liz grinned and blushed a little deeper. She couldn’t believe she and Red were finally going to consummate their strange, intense, complex relationship. 

 “Yes.” She said nervously. 

 Red was a gentleman and he waited for Lizzie to lead the way to the bedroom; he followed her and then stayed at a respectful distance in case she changed her mind. However, far from changing her mind, Lizzie took her sweater off. She lifted her long sleeved shirt and took it off. Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie, with her slightly staticky hair and pink cheeks, and her beautiful cleavage. She was wearing a green bra, and he smirked subtly at the fact that she still chose autumn colors. Lizzie appeared to shiver, either from the cold, or her nerves, and Red decided to level the playing field. He took his suit jacket off and draped it over a chair. He then approached Lizzie as he unbuttoned his shirt; he wasn’t wearing a tie or vest, thank goodness. Less clothes to get through before feeling her against him. 

 Liz excitedly watched Red untuck his shirt and finish unbuttoning it. It was a little weird to be doing this with him. They’d become friends, companions, partners in crime, and even fake father and daughter. To be undressing with him in a bedroom was thrilling, unnerving, and so new. She shyly stole a few glances at his bare chest and abdomen as he opened his shirt and took it off. She nervously took a breath and then undid her bra. Liz slipped out of her bra and dropped it on the floor; her cheeks flushed again from Red’s intense yet loving gaze. He was clearly admiring and adoring her. She stepped closer to him and timidly reached out to touch his chest. He was very warm and touching him in this intimate way felt amazing. She was finally getting _truly_ close to him; penetrating the labyrinth of defenses he put up around him. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hands trembling on his chest, and she was blushing. He covered her hands with his, to steady them. 

 “I’m so nervous…” Liz laughed nervously. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m nervous, too.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled skeptically. 

 “You don’t seem it.” She said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes as he moved her hand and placed it over his heart. She could feel it beating somewhat hard, and now she believed him. As an expert liar, he didn’t show any outward signs of anxiety, but his body couldn’t lie. Speaking of which, when she glanced down shyly, she saw the very noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. Liz looked into Red’s eyes again, and they blazed with lust. He cupped her face in his hands and firmly kissed her, which made her feel a bit weak in the knees. She undid his belt and then started on his trousers. 

 Red never expected Lizzie to be eagerly undoing his trousers, but it was fantastic. She stopped and just looked into his eyes. 

 “Are you alright?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yeah, but…I missed you, and I love you, and I want you. I dunno where to begin.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Let’s just take it one step at a time. Do you want to make love, Lizzie?” He said quietly. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Well, how about we take our clothes off?” He said suavely. 

 Liz chuckled slightly.

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz pulled her jeans down, then she took her socks off. She paused and watched raptly as Red took his trousers and socks off. She studied the front of his boxer briefs, which were standing out from his erection, and she felt some more wetness rush to her opening in anticipation. Liz blushed, especially when Red pulled his underwear down; she gaped a little as she surveyed his erection. She was so aroused, it was dizzying. Red was pleased that Lizzie was staring lustfully at his member while he took his boxer briefs off. He smirked as she suddenly realized she was staring and focused on his face; she quickly took her panties off. He lustfully looked at her trimmed pubic hair, and he stepped closer and put his hands on her lower back. Red gently coaxed Lizzie into an embrace; his erection lightly rubbed against her abdomen, and her cheeks went red. She breathed more rapidly as he closed in for a kiss. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel Red’s very hard, smooth member against her abdomen as they kissed passionately. She couldn’t remember ever being this aroused. He had the strongest effect on her. She reluctantly pulled back from him so that she could get on the bed. Red watched Lizzie crawl onto the bed; she eagerly lay back and waited for him, so he got on the bed. He hovered over her, planting soft kisses on her face, neck, chest, breasts and abdomen. He caressed her breasts with his hand as he kissed her neck. Red heard the sweetest sigh of pleasure from her as he delicately rubbed her nipple with the pad of his finger. He moved down and suckled her nipple, eliciting a soft moan. Liz ran her hand over Red’s soft fuzzy hair as he suckled her nipple. He went to her other nipple and gave it the same loving attention. He then came up so they were face to face again. 

 “Am I going too fast for you?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “No. Red, I need you…badly.” She said emphatically.

 He smirked a little and looked smug, which made her smile. 

 “Come here.” She said lovingly. 

 Liz pulled Red so that he got on top of her and settled between her legs; she exhaled and closed her eyes when his erection lightly touched her sensitive flesh. She ran her hands over his scarred back. 

 “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” She asked quietly. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She whispered. 

 Red kissed Lizzie and pressed against her moist folds; they rubbed against each other, and she whimpered and closed her eyes. 

 “I love you.” Red said. 

 Lizzie opened her eyes and smiled. 

 “I love you too.” Liz said. 

 She squirmed impatiently and bucked her hips, craving more from him, so he positioned his tip at her opening. Red felt how slippery and relaxed Lizzie was, and it was exquisite. He gently nudged her, and she moaned breathily. He pressed forward and slipped inside her; she breathed heavier, and she blushed. Liz rubbed Red’s back as he slid in further. It felt amazing; they fit perfectly together, and he turned her on like no one else could. She felt emotional as she realized once again that they were soulmates. Red noticed Lizzie’s blue eyes were swimming with tears. 

 “Am I hurting you, baby?” He asked, concerned. 

 She smiled and a tear escaped, running down into her hair. 

 “No. They’re tears of joy.” She said softly. 

 Red was astonished. He’d never had a woman cry tears of joy when he made love to her. But he knew his deep connection to Lizzie and their very special relationship made this experience unique; once in a lifetime. He gently kissed her, and when she whimpered quietly and pushed down onto him, he thrust deeper. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz purred. 

 Liz was in ecstasy, and they’d barely even started. They both moaned when he was all the way inside her. They gazed into each other’s eyes while he paused, then he pulled back slowly and began thrusting. 

 “Ohh Lizzie.” Red breathed. 

 He could feel how incredibly wet she was for him, and he was in complete bliss. She wrapped her legs around him and grasped his shoulders. Liz moaned as she began meeting Red’s steady thrusts. She still had a hard time believing they were doing this, but it felt right and perfect. She arched up as she squirmed slightly in intense pleasure. Liz could feel Red rubbing and sliding against every pleasurable spot, every nerve, as he thrust. 

 “Mm…yes.” Liz whimpered softly. 

 Red was enthralled with the sounds and sweet nothings Lizzie was giving him. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her temple. This was the sweetest, most precious, most rapturous experience he’d had in living memory. He didn’t know how he was managing to last, other than he was very focused on Lizzie’s pleasure and bringing to her to her climax first. And she would get there soon, apparently. Lizzie was mewling quietly as he thrust faster, her legs were clutching him, and her warm slick walls were tightening on him. She breathed heavily and made the cutest little whimpers. Red was thrilled when Lizzie suddenly moaned, tensed up, and brought her knees up higher at his sides. She clamped down on him as she orgasmed; he watched her face while she rode the waves of pleasure.

 Liz was overwhelmed with pleasure for quite a while, then when she came down from the peak, she opened her eyes and blushed as she realized Red was watching her. He smiled gently and kissed her face, planting his lips softly on the side of her nose, near her eye. She started smiling at the sweet gesture.

 “Keep going.” Liz said seductively. 

 Red didn’t have to be told twice; he resumed thrusting, and Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to watch him. 

 “It feels so good…” She said quietly. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz felt Red move faster, and he was slipping in and out because of how wet she was. She was sure she was going to have another orgasm. He nuzzled her cheek and pressed his body against her as he moved quickly. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz mewled. 

 Her thighs trembled and she began panting.

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Their movements became frantic, and Red couldn’t hold off any longer.

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” He said intensely, next to her ear. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered excitedly. 

 Liz reached down and grabbed Red’s lower back, holding him close so that he wouldn’t pull out. He got the hint and kept going; she was thrilled beyond belief. Red moaned breathily and stayed deep as he came, spurting repeatedly into Lizzie. Liz could feel him throbbing inside her, and she was immensely gratified; she’d desperately wanted Red to come inside her. As soon as his orgasm finished, he resumed moving for her, and they were very slippery. She almost instantly climaxed from the sensation, and the excitement. She whimpered and tensed up as the intense pleasure rippled through her once again. After several long moments, they both relaxed and caught their breath, then they looked at each other. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled his most genuine, loving smile at her. 

 “I agree.” He said quietly. 

 He kissed her a few times on the lips, and they kept smiling. They both wanted this moment to last forever, so Red stayed on top of Lizzie, and inside her, for a while. He petted the side of her head and they kissed some more. He eventually withdrew from her and she hummed softly at the sensation of him slipping out. Red lay down beside Lizzie, and she immediately snuggled up to him. 

 “I love you, Red.” Liz said, then she kissed his cheek. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red was wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner, but he didn’t say anything to that effect, because he didn’t want to upset Lizzie. She clearly regretted the time they’d lost as a result of lies, secrets, and his stint in prison. He regretted it too. They were silent for a long time as they cuddled, then Lizzie spoke. 

 “What are we going to do?” Liz asked. 

 “…About?” Red probed. 

 “Can we be together from now on?” She asked, fearing the answer might be no. 

 “Why not?” He said hopefully. 

 Liz propped herself up on her elbow and looked into Red’s eyes. 

 “I dunno. The task force…everything.” She said. 

 “…It won’t be easy…being with me…you’re aware of the life I lead. But if you want to be together, Lizzie, we’ll make it work.” He said. 

 Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck and rested there. 

 “I want to be with you.” She said quietly. 

 Red lightly rubbed her back. 

 “I want nothing more than to be with you. We’ll figure it all out together.” He said. 

 “…I can’t be without you again, Red.” She said earnestly. 

 Red was taken aback, and he felt guilty and sad again for letting her get so attached to him, and now taking their relationship even further. His path in life was best suited to someone flying solo, but it was too late for that. He’d take Lizzie along with him for the journey from now on. 

 “Well, hopefully you won’t have to…” Red said. 

 The gravity of what he said started to sink in and they went into a tense silence for several moments. 

 “I won’t have to. We’ll keep each other safe.” Liz said, almost in denial. 

 He just rubbed her back again in response. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Sense of Security

 Liz slowly awoke from a nap, with awareness gradually coming to her. She realized she was snuggled up to Red’s warm, naked body, and she recalled what they’d done. She couldn’t be happier. Liz began smiling uncontrollably, and she pressed herself against Red, squishing her cheek against his shoulder. She heard him take a deep breath as he woke up, and she felt his arms wrap around her; he held her to him.

 “Hi, Red.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said lovingly. 

 Liz felt safe and warm in Red’s arms; she never wanted to move, never mind leave the safe house and go back to work. It felt like they were in a sweet dream together and she didn’t want to wake up from it. Red didn’t want to return to reality, either. He was finally happy and at peace, with Lizzie. He never thought such a simple thing could make him feel peaceful. He questioned his entire life thus far and wondered if taking revenge on all the Blacklisters was worth it. Red could have just stepped into Lizzie’s life sooner, and likely gotten into a relationship with her. Everything would have been so different, and they would have saved so much time and trouble. He sighed heavily. 

 “Are you okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. I’m just relaxing…” Red said, in his usual half-truthful way. 

 “Good. Me too.” She said. 

 They were quiet for a little while. 

 “Are you enjoying your vacation so far?” Liz asked humorously. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I _am._ ” He said emphatically. 

 They laughed. 

 “I am too!” She said, grinning. 

 “Is there food here? I don’t think we can really get pizza delivered to a safe house.” Liz said. 

 “I could call Dembe and ask him to deliver pizza.” Red joked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Of course there’s food here. Do you want to go eat?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 They got up and briefly surveyed each other’s naked bodies; Liz blushed lightly and threw on a nightshirt from her overnight bag. Red put an undershirt on and some comfortable casual pants. They both went into the bathroom and washed their hands, then they went into the kitchen together. Liz opened the fridge and saw that it was fully stocked with fresh groceries. Red adoringly watched Lizzie browse through the items in the fridge and pick out what she wanted. She brought out stuff to make sandwiches, and there were celery and carrot sticks. She put everything on the counter and then Red helped her prepare the sandwiches. They had their meal; they weren’t sure if it was supposed to be lunch or supper, because their sleep schedule was all messed up. They’d come to the safe house in the morning after being awake all night following the cancelled execution. 

 Liz insisted on doing the dishes while Red continued recuperating from his ordeal, then she joined him on the sofa. 

 “I could get used to this.” Red said, allowing himself to feel happy. 

 “Good. Except I won’t always do the dishes.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red laughed. 

 “No, of course not. I’m just enjoying playing house with you, Lizzie.” He said lightheartedly. 

 “Same here.” She said, smiling at him. 

 “I want you to live with me, sweetheart. Wherever I am.” He blurted out. 

 Lizzie’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she smiled. 

 “I would love that. Like I said, I don’t ever want to be apart again. I’ve wasted too much time already.” She said, becoming more serious. 

 “…You didn’t waste time. Our lives just didn’t…match up until now. Our relationship might not have worked before.” He said reassuringly. 

 Liz was skeptical of that, but she appreciated him saying it. She gave him a small nod, then she took his hand and held it. She leaned against him.

 “Can I ask you something?” Liz said timidly. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “Why didn’t you have any last words? You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious.” She said. 

 Red took a moment to consider it. 

 “It’s hard to choose words to sum up my life. It’s also hard to choose words that you’ll be remembered for. In addition to that, I couldn’t say in front of everyone else that I love you, for your own protection, Lizzie. I realize that might have…hurt you. I’m sorry.” He said. 

 “It’s okay. You’re right. I wouldn’t know what to say, either. I understand.” She said. 

 They were silent again. 

 “Did you truly think you were going to…the next life?” She asked. 

 “Yes. Possibly. I mean, if this were the only existence we ever get, that would be kind of depressing. Not to mention a waste of matter and energy. It would be very wasteful to have disposable lifeforms. Besides, if all this can happen once, why can’t it happen again?” He posited existentially. 

 “Hmm.” She responded interestedly. 

 “Anything else you want to know?” He asked amusedly, but then he regretted that question. 

 “No.” She said plainly. 

 Red was surprised by this, but pleased. He put his arm around her and gave her a loving squeeze. 

 “We’ve been through so much together, haven’t we sweetheart…” Red said, reflecting on everything. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It’s nice to go through something happy and wonderful together, for a change.” He said. 

 “Yes, it is.” She agreed. 

 Liz kissed Red’s cheek, then she gently turned his face so that she could kiss his lips. He had such kissable lips. She hummed her pleasure as he returned her kiss enthusiastically. She put her hand on his chest and caressed him through his undershirt. Liz then put her hand on Red’s cheek and kissed him even more firmly. She just couldn’t seem to get close enough to him, so she straddled his lap and continued kissing him. They breathed heavier and Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back, then he groped her butt and pulled her against him. She whimpered as they pressed together, and they began dry humping each other. Liz clutched Red’s undershirt and had to stop kissing to catch her breath; his erection was directly against her clit as they rubbed together. 

 “Do you wanna do it again, Red?” Liz asked lustfully. 

 “Yes.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz smirked a little and she got off his lap, although she hated to part from him. Red pulled his pants down and Lizzie held her nightshirt up as she straddled his lap again. 

 “You’re amazingly beautiful.” Red said adoringly. 

 “You’re amazingly handsome.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz then rubbed her moist flesh up along Red’s erection, and they both moaned quietly. She lifted up and then made his tip nudge her clit; she nearly climaxed already. She then reached down and guided his tip to her opening. Liz gently pushed down onto Red so that he entered her. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 Red found Lizzie’s whimper adorable, and he watched her raptly as she lowered herself, rocking up and down. She gradually took him deeper until he was all the way inside, then she paused and kissed him. Liz was enjoying the sensation of Red filling her up inside. She kissed him very passionately as she ground her hips; she heard a low, lustful moan from him, which turned her on even more. They stopped kissing and breathed heavier. Liz put her hands on Red’s shoulders and began moving up and down on him. He was gliding in and out as she rode him; she moaned at the sensation. 

 Red looked up at Lizzie and he loved seeing the lustful, blissful expression on her face. He felt her become even more slippery. 

 “Ohh…you’re so wet…” He said lustfully. 

 “Yes. You make me wet.” She purred. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red held her hips tighter and pulled her down onto him. He guided their movements, and his thrusts felt even better, which she didn’t know was possible. She breathed heavily and started feeling shaky. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded, immensely gratified. 

 Red felt Lizzie lightly clawing his shoulders as she grasped his undershirt tighter; she was trembling on him and mewling in pleasure. They moved faster together, and he was slipping in and out while she tightened around him. They were both on the verge of climaxing. Several moments later, Liz tensed up and stopped moving as waves of intense pleasure went through her. She felt Red continue thrusting for a few moments, then he stayed still, too, and started coming. He groaned and began throbbing inside her. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie with immense pleasure as she moaned softly in excitement. They relaxed and Lizzie nearly slumped forward on him; she nuzzled him with her cheek, and she sighed contentedly. She tiredly pulled back and looked at him. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz said admiringly.

 “Thank you. So are you.” Red said, with a slightly smug smile. 

 Liz felt Red grind his hips and slip around inside her. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered softly. 

 Red smirked a little, feeling pleased with himself. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s thighs squeeze him and he watched her have another orgasm. She whimpered and stayed tense for a few moments, then she relaxed and exhaled. 

 “Did you enjoy that?” Red asked amusedly. 

 Liz just sighed in relief and slumped on him; Red chuckled quietly at her response, then he rubbed her back and hugged her. 

 “Can I just stay here forever?” Liz asked dreamily. 

 Red chuckled again. 

 “I suppose.” He said jokingly. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at him, smiling. A few moments later, Red’s expression turned more serious. 

 “I never thought this would happen…that you’d be with me like this…” He said. 

 “Me neither. Not until recently…although, I’ve always thought you were very attractive.” She said. 

 “Really?” He asked, intrigued. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “I’ve always thought that about you, too.” He said. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Thanks, Red. I love you.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 “Mm. You’re wel—“ He was saying, but she kept kissing him. 

 After a few more kisses, Liz finally lifted up and Red slipped out of her, causing a warm, very pleasurable sensation. She stood shakily and felt another warm, pleasurable sensation as she released his semen. She was turned on by this, but she didn’t want to make a mess, so she grabbed a tissue and put it between her legs. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully as he watched her. 

 Liz blushed and grabbed another tissue, replacing the first one. Red was thoroughly amused, gratified, and aroused. 

 “I’ll just…” Liz began, gesturing in the direction of the bathroom. 

 Red smirked and Liz removed the tissues, then she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She put the tissues in the garbage and went pee, then she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Liz started smiling as she thought about her new relationship with Red; she felt extremely happy and excited about it. She was in a kind of happy, romantic daze, and she stifled a giggle as she reflected on the fact that she’d just had the most amazing sex, twice, with Reddington. It was still hard to believe they were doing this. She came out of the bathroom and Red was in the kitchen, pouring two small quantities of red wine for them. He picked up a glass and handed it to her. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They both sipped the fine wine, and they gazed lovingly at each other. 

 “So…now what do you want to do?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “I have no idea. More of the same, I guess.” Red said comically. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Sounds good. Let’s go relax for a while, and then we can do it again.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Wonderful.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and went back into the living room to sit on the sofa. 

 “When’s your birthday?” Liz asked. 

 “…I can’t remember.” Red said. 

 “You can’t remember when your birthday is?” She asked incredulously. 

 “Well…not exactly. It just feels that way. It belongs to another persona, a whole other life.” He explained. 

 Lizzie just stared at him expectantly. 

 “…February fifth.” He said quietly. 

 “Oh, so you’re an Aquarius…and you were a winter baby.” She said adoringly. 

 Red nodded. 

 “What were you like as a child?” She asked. 

 “I told you. ‘Difficult’.” He said, quoting his father. 

 “I bet you were sweet.” She said.

 Red smiled. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 They sipped their wine and heard rain starting to tap on the windows. 

 “How long can we stay here for?” Red asked. 

 Liz looked at him and smiled lovingly. 

 “A couple days. But then we have to get back to work.” She said. 

 Red nodded and took a sip of wine. 

 “We’ll have to make the most of it.” Red said. 

 “Definitely.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They finished their wine and put their glasses on the coffee table, then Liz snuggled up to Red. She curled her legs off to the side and rested against him. He kissed her on the head and they just listened to the rain for a long time. Liz put her hand on his thigh, and he took it and laced his fingers through hers. She was a little amazed by how romantic and cuddly Red was; he was so sweet. She still didn’t understand how someone so sweet ended up being on the FBI’s Most Wanted list as one of the most notorious criminals in the world. Liz did know, however, that he would never explain it, so she had to let it go. Being with him was more important than satisfying her curiosity. The rain came down harder against the windows and Liz held Red’s hand a little tighter.

 “How much sex do we have to have, to make up for six years of tension?” Red said cheekily. 

 Liz cracked up laughing. They were both glad he lightened the mood again. She kissed him. 

 “A lot. And we’ll do it a lot.” Liz said happily, then she kissed him again. 

 “That sounds lovely.” He said, smiling charmingly. 

 Liz smiled broadly and she giggled. 

 “Although, we don’t have to try and fit it all into our little vacation here. We’ve got time, and we wouldn’t want to strain ourselves.” Red said comically. 

 “Okay.” Liz laughed. 

 They relaxed and cuddled for a long time. The rainclouds eventually passed, just in time to reveal the pink sunset. 

 “It’s going to be beautiful out tomorrow.” Red said quietly. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded as she rested against his shoulder. 

 “Red sky at night is a sailor’s delight.” He said. 

 “Oh yeah.” She said, recalling that saying. 

 Red enjoyed the feeling of Lizzie squishing herself against his side; she sighed contentedly. 

 “Are you tired, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “Why don’t we go have a shower together and go to bed really early?” He suggested. 

 “…But I don’t want to waste our time here, sleeping it away.” She said. 

 “Lizzie, we came here to recuperate, and we need to do just that. It’s not wasting time, it’s spending it wisely. We’ll be cozy in bed together, and we’ll regain our energy so that we can make good on our ‘lots of sex’ plan.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay. Let’s go have a shower then.” She said. 

 They got up from the sofa and went down the hall, into the bathroom. Red turned the light on and he took his undershirt off while Lizzie gazed lovingly at him. He smiled and took his comfy pants off; Lizzie blushed, which was adorable. She took her nightshirt off and he adoringly surveyed her body; he’d never get enough of seeing her naked. Red snapped out of his daze and turned the water on, then they got in. Liz felt really excited about this new experience, and she was smiling brightly at Red. He gave her a warm smile in return, and they started washing up. After they rinsed, Red turned the water off and they stepped out. They dried off with the soft fluffy towels, then Liz used the hairdryer. She began feeling sleepy again, so she gladly went into the bedroom and slid into bed, naked. 

 Red smiled as Lizzie got comfy under the blankets and watched him expectantly. He went over to the bed and playfully laid on top of her. 

 “Red!” She giggled. 

 “Oh, sorry. I’ll go to my side.” He said, moving off her. 

 Red then teasingly went to the edge of the bed and Lizzie did as he expected; she put her arm around him and pulled him intently. 

 “Let’s get into the middle together.” She said determinedly, although she was smiling at Red’s silliness. 

 Red turned over and Lizzie backed up into the middle, giggling. She held out her arm to him, so he moved closer and they put their arms around each other. He kissed her on the forehead. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie. I love you more than anything.” Red said. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion. 

 “Night, Red. I love you too. More than anything.” She said. 

 They fell asleep embracing each other. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Liz felt very warm as she woke up; Red was spooning her. His warm body behind her, pressed against her, felt wonderful and very arousing. She subtly arched her back and pushed against him, wishing she could feel him between her legs. Red awoke to Lizzie squirming and nudging backwards against him. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded.

 He grasped her hip and pressed his erection against her butt, and she whimpered excitedly. Lizzie lifted her leg and rested it on his leg, so he guided his member between her legs to rub against her. 

 “Do you want this, baby?” He asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Liz felt the head of Red’s erection rub against her clit several times, then gently nudge her opening. She whimpered and panted as she tried to push herself down onto him. Red was astonished by how badly Lizzie was craving him; he gladly obliged and pushed his tip inside her. She moaned and grasped his hand, which was on her waist. Red kept gently nudging Lizzie, coating himself in her wetness and gradually going in further. He moved his hand up and massaged her breast. Lizzie’s hand was still on top of his, encouraging his movements and enjoying the intimacy. Liz moaned softly as she felt Red slide in deeper; he began thrusting gently, then his hand went down her abdomen. She felt Red put his hand between her legs; he pressed back and forth on her clit and continued thrusting. Red heard the sexiest moan from Lizzie, and her leg quivered on his. She breathed heavier and her leg kept trembling. 

 “Yes, that’s it, sweetheart…” Red encouraged her. 

 He moved his fingers faster on her clit while he gave her slow, gentle, satisfying thrusts. She whimpered a few times and her slick walls surrounded him very tightly. Her leg shook and she suddenly cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red was extremely gratified. 

 “Good girl…” He said behind her ear. 

 “Mm…please don’t stop.” She implored.

 “I won’t stop, baby.” He assured her. 

 Red thrust faster, and he gave her a break from the intense stimulation on her clit, for now. Lizzie mewled softly with his thrusts and they both breathed heavily. Red was enraptured by her sweet little sounds, and the way she was responding to him; the way she felt around him. Liz felt the pleasure building again already, and she wanted to come with him. 

 “Faster.” She breathed. 

 Red thrust faster, and he was getting very close to coming. Lizzie grabbed his hand and put it between her legs again, so he quickly pressed on her clit. 

 “Oh! Red!” She panted. 

 Lizzie’s warm depth was squeezing him as he thrust even faster. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed intensely. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red suddenly lost his rhythm; she could tell he was coming, and she reached her second orgasm. He groaned quietly, while she let out a long soft moan of bliss. Red spurted into Lizzie with the waves of pleasure, almost synchronized with her body’s squeezing motions. He exhaled loudly and began to relax; he brought his hand up and hugged Lizzie tightly. Liz caught her breath and she hummed her pleasure as Red warmly embraced her. They stayed this way for quite some time, then Red spoke. 

 “Well, we should probably get up and have breakfast. I’m thinking we can take breaks for food and rest, but otherwise, we should carry on like this until we have to go back in the morning.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Stars

 After breakfast, Red did the dishes while Lizzie had a shower. She came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel; she had damp hair, and she looked flushed and radiant.

 “My god, you’re beautiful.” Red said, nearly dropping a mug into the sink. 

 Liz smiled shyly. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 Red came back to reality after a moment and put the mug in the rack to dry, then he dried his hands. Lizzie came over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned around and went down the hall to the bedroom. He smiled and felt astonished. He went down the hall to the bedroom and saw her naked, picking clothes up out of her overnight luggage bag. 

 “You’re not thinking of wearing clothes, are you?” Red said humorously as he approached her.

 Liz looked up at him and laughed. 

 “Well, yeah, actually…” She said. 

 “Not yet…” He said softly. 

 Red gently took the bra and panties out of Lizzie’s hands and put them down on her luggage bag. He put his hands on her waist and gently coaxed her backwards until she sat on the bed. 

 “Lay back, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was surprised, but excited. She shifted further onto the bed and lay back. She looked down and watched Red get on the bed with her; he put his hands on her inner thighs and gently opened them. Liz blushed lightly as she spread her legs wide for him. 

 “I would love to taste you, Lizzie…do you want that?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said shyly. 

 Red smiled and lowered himself so that his face was between her thighs. He moaned lustfully as he put his mouth on her delicate flesh. Liz breathed heavier, and she continued blushing as Red slowly licked her, exploring her sensitive folds. She relaxed and focused on the pleasure because he was very clearly enjoying himself. He enthusiastically licked and sucked her, and he made a quiet “mm” sound. Red rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue, and he felt Lizzie shiver. He paused and looked up at her face.

 “Do you like that? Tell me what you want, baby.” Red said. 

 “I want you to keep going.” Liz said frankly. 

 Red smirked and chuckled, then he resumed pleasuring her with his tongue. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred. 

 Liz ran her hand over Red’s head, and she nudged against his mouth as she got a jolt of intense pleasure. He was firmly flicking her clit with his tongue. 

 “Oh god…Red.” She said intensely. 

 Red teased her and made the pleasure last longer by moving down and gently sliding his tongue between her inner lips. He lovingly lapped at her silky, slightly sweet fluid. She breathed heavily, obviously enjoying it, but also craving more intense pleasure again. After several moments, he returned to her clit and tilted his head so that he could quickly go back and forth over it with the tip of his tongue. Lizzie’s legs closed a little, and she trembled.

 Liz was clutching the sheet on either side of her, and she was panting. She was on the verge of climaxing when she felt Red move down to her opening again. She whined and he obviously couldn’t stand to tease her any longer, because he immediately went back to her clit. Several moments later, Liz reached a mind-blowing orgasm. She arched up and moaned loudly as she was overtaken by the pleasure. She felt Red lick her some more, and she jumped slightly and pulled back, so he stopped. 

 Liz put her arm over her eyes and sighed loudly in satisfaction. 

 “Wow…” She said breathily. 

 “I completely agree.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz moved her arm and looked at Red; they smiled at each other. 

 “I’ll go have my shower now.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll still be here.” She said relaxedly. 

 Red chuckled and then he got off the bed; he went into the bathroom to have a shower. Liz stared up at the ceiling and ran her fingers through her hair. She reflected on the whirlwind romance she and Red were having, and she realized it wasn’t really a whirlwind. It had been slowly building over the years as they grew closer and this was the culmination of everything they’d been through together. It was perfect, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. She remembered how Red said she was his ‘home’ and his North Star. She felt the same about him. Liz would follow him wherever he went, as a beacon of happiness, pleasure, and security. Her heart swelled as she thought about his sweet, loving, cuddly side. He reserved that for only a few special people, possibly just her and Dembe. They were closest to him; that side must have some of his true self in there…who he was before he was Raymond Reddington…something he can’t hide or get rid of completely. It was beautiful. 

 Liz heard the water turn off, and a short while later, Red came out of the bathroom and rejoined her in the bedroom, just wearing his towel. She propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip excitedly as she looked at him. 

 “Red…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Stay naked with me.” She said. 

 “Oh…alright.” He said, amused. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Also…you’re _my_ North Star.” She said, then her eyes got misty. 

 Red was taken aback, and he just gaped slightly at her. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

 “I just wanted you to know that.” She said. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie. I…don’t know what to say.” He said softly. 

 “You don’t have to say anything.” She said, smiling. 

 Red gave her a small nod, then he took his towel off and hung it up on a hook. He got on the bed with Lizzie and they looked into each other’s eyes as he came up beside her. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, there was an unspoken love, admiration and adoration of one another. Red petted Lizzie’s head and held her cheek as he kissed her softly. Her hand went to his chest and she ran her fingertips through his chest hair. Liz gently pushed Red, and he took the hint and lay on his back. She kissed his chest, revelling in the intimacy and in his amazingly arousing scent. She kissed her way down his abdomen and grasped his member. 

 “Lizzie, you don’t have t—ohh…” Red was saying, then Lizzie took him into her mouth. 

 “Mmm…” Liz responded excitedly. 

 Red breathed heavier and petted her head as she gently moved up and down. Liz was excited to feel him becoming harder in her hand and in her mouth. When he was fully erect, she easily glided up and down, and he moaned breathily. Liz slowed down when she went over the sensitive spot just past the head, and Red subtly nudged into her mouth from the pleasure. She kept paying special attention to that spot, holding her lips tight around him, and he breathed heavily. She whimpered excitedly, then she sucked his tip. Liz tasted the fluid she was eliciting, and she was thrilled. Red felt Lizzie’s tongue gently rubbing his tip, licking the precum. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 She responded with another little whimper, then she took him deeper again. She went up and down, quickly and firmly, and he was getting closer to coming. Liz loved how gentle Red was when he nudged into her mouth. He softly petted her hair and slipped his fingers into it; he wasn’t forceful at all. She bobbed up and down on his favorite sensitive spot, giving him tight, quick strokes. 

 “…Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said very quietly. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded. 

 She enthusiastically continued her efforts. Several moments later, Red moaned breathily and started coming. Liz felt him become rock hard and he throbbed against her lips as he began spurting into her mouth. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left, and he relaxed under her, sighing with satisfaction. She gently sucked him before releasing him, and he shuddered slightly. Liz rose up and smiled at Red; he looked very relieved. She giggled quietly and moved up to snuggle him. She rested her head on the front of his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. 

 “I was not expecting that.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I’m glad I could give you a nice surprise.” She said, smiling. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 They were silent for a few minutes. 

 “I don’t wanna go back tomorrow.” Liz said. 

 Red didn’t want to, either. He also felt bad, and he wished he could give Lizzie a peaceful, stable, happy life, but he couldn’t. After his path of destruction all these years, he had to finish what he’d started, and he had to try and remove as many threats to them as possible. There was no choice but to continue with the Blacklist, otherwise they’d never be safe or at peace. 

 “…I know, sweetheart.” Red said sympathetically. 

 Liz could tell that Red didn’t want to go back either, and he sounded regretful. She wanted to make him feel better. 

 “It’ll be fine, though. We can carry on like this, even when we’re back there. Wherever we are together, _that’s_ home.” Liz said. 

 Red was moved by this; he swallowed hard and couldn’t say anything. He just put his hand on her upper arm and rubbed it. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “…Yes?” Red said. 

 “You were right. It’s a beautiful day today. Can we sit on the porch tonight and watch the stars?” She said. 

 “Of course. But it’ll be cold.” He said. 

 “We’ll bring this blanket outside with us and bundle up in it.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red could tell that Lizzie was completely smitten with him; it pulled his heartstrings, almost to breaking point. He realized he felt sad because of the risk of them being hurt or losing each other. He was happy, but this would make things more complicated; they would constantly worry about one another. Every time they had to go on a mission, they’d worry and want to protect each other. Each injury would pain the other, each absence would be harder to bear. And yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was with the love of his life. Liz felt Red put his lips against her forehead; he kissed her lightly. She smiled gently and caressed his chest. They rested for a while and started dozing off, so they had a nap. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When they woke up from their nap, they got out of bed and had a late lunch. Red made a pot of tea afterwards and they sat at the table to have it. They kept glancing at each other as he put the sugar and milk in; she smiled as she watched him stir each cup. He gently slid her cup towards her. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie sipped her tea; she made a tiny “mm” sound of approval as she tasted it. He smiled and she actually blushed a little at the way he looked at her. 

 “Is it sweet enough for you?” Red asked softly. 

 “It’s perfect.” Liz said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 “How about yours? I know you have a sweet tooth.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I do. But I made sure to add loads of sugar.” He said wryly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I’m kidding. I’m trying to cut down a little.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and sipped the tea. 

 “This is nice. We finally have time to just…be ourselves, and be together.” Liz said. 

 “It is.” Red said, nodding. 

 Lizzie reached across the corner of the table and put her hand on top of his. He turned his hand palm-up and grasped her hand. She looked emotional again, so he studied her face. 

 “Red…when I thought you were going to be…executed…I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Not only would there be no task force, but I would be lost without you. I’ve never been so in love with someone, not even when I married Tom. You and I have such a special connection. We were put into each other’s lives, either by fate, or a higher power, or… _you_.” She said.

 She paused and they both chuckled slightly. They both knew that Red had orchestrated most of their interactions.

 “Regardless, we’re meant to be together…I feel like we’re soulmates.” Liz continued. 

 Liz noticed that Red’s eyes glinted with love and emotion as he smiled at her. 

 “I’m a little astonished you feel that way, but I’m very… _very_ glad…and moved. And I agree…wholeheartedly.” Red said. 

 Liz felt a bit relieved that Red felt that way too; she smiled and relaxed. She leaned closer, hoping for a kiss, and he gave it to her. Their lips met softly at first, then they pressed into a firm kiss. Liz began smiling as she realized how awkward this position was to hold. She stopped the kiss, got up and sat in Red’s lap, much to his surprise. 

 “Am I squishing you?” Liz asked. 

 “Not at all.” Red said. 

 “Good.” She said softly.

 Liz put her arm around Red’s shoulders and touched noses with him, then she kissed him passionately. She felt and heard Red chuckle slightly. She looked at him, puzzled and amused. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 Red shook his head gently. 

 “I just never imagined you’d be sitting in my lap, kissing me.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Well, I am. Get used to it.” She said playfully. 

 They kissed again. 

 “Oh, I plan to.” He said suavely. 

 They continued kissing for quite some time, and they let their tea go cold. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The sky was dark enough to see the stars, and Liz excitedly went and grabbed the blanket from the bedroom. She returned to Red in the living room. 

 “Let’s sit on the porch.” She said happily. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said, getting up from the sofa. 

 Red joined Lizzie and followed her out the front door to the porch. It was cold out, so they quickly sat on the bench seat and wrapped up in the huge blanket. Lizzie snuggled up to his side and they looked up at the sky. They sat, quietly observing the sky, then Lizzie suddenly gasped and kissed him on the cheek. He was puzzled. 

 “I just saw a shooting star!” Liz said. 

 “Oh. You should make a wish, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I did already.” She said mysteriously. 

 Red looked over at Lizzie, and he’d never seen such love in her eyes before; she was gazing at him adoringly. 

 “…Well, I hope it comes true…” He said. 

 “I do too.” She said.

 Red got the impression her wish had something to do with him, but he didn’t probe. They both paid attention to the stars again and went silent for a while. 

 “You know, a few of the stars we’re seeing are already dead. They transmitted their last light anywhere from a few decades ago to possibly millions of years ago, and we just get it now.” Red said quietly as he marvelled at the night sky. 

 “…That’s depressing.” Liz said. 

 “Really? I find it has the opposite effect. A kind of…message that reaches out past death. A lasting effect that transcends time and space.” He said, full of wonder. 

 Liz stared at Red in awe, then he looked at her. 

 “I never would’ve thought of it that way. When you say it like that, it’s kind of beautiful.” She said, astonished. 

 “It _is_ beautiful.” He said. 

 “You know what else is beautiful? You, Red.” She said. 

 Red gave her a funny smirk, but she persisted. 

 “You’re a beautiful person. Inside and out.” She said. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart. You are, too.” He said. 

 Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck, enjoying his warmth and his lovely scent. She was overwhelmed by the romance of the situation, and she started feeling aroused. She kissed his neck and slid her hand down to the front of his trousers, where she rubbed the bulge there. 

 “Oh. Elizabeth, you naughty girl.” Red said comically. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “Do you want me to stop?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said. 

 Liz giggled flirtatiously and continued rubbing him; she felt him get very hard. She unzipped his trousers. 

 “Are you warm under the blanket?” Liz asked. 

 “ _Very_.” Red said emphatically.

 Liz chuckled again and slipped her hand into his trousers and boxer briefs. She gently took his erection out; they were warm and protected from the weather under the blanket. She began stroking his length. Liz firmly moved up and down just past the tip, and Red moaned quietly. That was his favorite spot; she smiled in gratification. Red closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s hand began pumping his shaft. He felt her warm hand tighten gently as she moved on his favorite sensitive spot, and he felt the soft blanket brushing against his tip. Liz heard Red swear under his breath, and she was pleased and amused. 

 “Does that feel good?” Liz purred seductively. 

 “Yes…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz gave him long strokes, and then she went back to the tight pumping motion. 

 “Ohh. Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 “Mm…yeah…” She purred lustfully. 

 Liz watched Red put his head back slightly; he breathed heavier and had his eyes closed. She licked her lips lustfully. 

 “Baby…I don’t want to come on the blanket…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was amused, but she quickly solved this problem by ducking under the blanket, bending over his lap and taking him into her mouth. 

 “Oh fuck…” Red breathed. 

 Liz pumped his length with her hand while sucking just his tip. A few moments later, Red moaned as he started coming. She sucked and swallowed his warm semen, and she was so gratified, she almost climaxed, too. The gushes stopped, and Red sighed and relaxed. Liz gently released him and came out from under the blanket. Her hair was staticky and in her face, and she giggled as she swiped it away from her face. 

 “…You’ve left me speechless, Lizzie.” Red said, then he just leaned back and rested. 

 Liz grinned and felt pleased with herself. Red put himself back into his boxer briefs and zipped up his trousers. He sighed contentedly. Lizzie was staring at him amusedly; he looked at her, and still didn’t say anything, so she started laughing happily. 

 “You really _are_ speechless.” Liz said incredulously. 

 Red smirked at her in a comical manner. 

 “I’m relaxing.” He said defensively. 

 She giggled and snuggled up to him; she rested her cheek on his shoulder and they gazed at the stars for a while longer. Later that night, they went inside and locked the door. Red carried the blanket back to the bedroom and put it on the bed. Lizzie followed him and fixed one side of the blanket so that it was straight on the bed. She grabbed a tissue and cutely blew her nose from the cold air outside. 

 “You’re adorable.” Red said. 

 “…Thanks.” Liz said; she was astonished that he found her nose-blowing adorable. 

 They took their clothes off, except Lizzie left her socks on; Red smiled amusedly. 

 “My feet are freezing. Trust me, you don’t want to feel them against your feet.” She said. 

 He just smiled and got into bed. Liz turned the light off and got into bed. She turned over and felt Red’s very warm body spoon her. 

 “Ahhh you’re so nice and warm.” She moaned delightedly. 

 “And you’re freezing.” He said. 

 “I told you!” She said, giggling. 

 “It’s alright. I’ll warm you up quickly.” He said. 

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s breast, then her cleavage, gently caressing her. She hummed softly. He felt that her nipple was hard, so he lightly rubbed it, which made her moan quietly. Red slowly ran his hand down Lizzie’s abdomen, until he reached her pubic hair; she eagerly lifted her leg, giving him access to her intimate flesh. His hand continued downwards and he gently pressed her moist folds with the pads of his fingers. Liz breathed heavier as she felt Red expertly pressing in gentle circles on her clit. 

 “Do you like that, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 “Mmm.” He responded lustfully.

 Red continued moving his fingers in circles on her clit, feeling it get firmer from his attentions. Lizzie whimpered and moved against his hand. He switched from circular motions to going quickly back and forth. 

 “Oh…” She mewled. 

 Lizzie’s leg trembled and she breathed heavily. Red slid his middle finger down and rubbed her inner lips; they parted for him, revealing her wetness. He very gently coated his finger in her fluid, then used it to lubricate his finger as he rubbed her clit. Lizzie whimpered loudly and instantly orgasmed. She tensed up with the intense pleasure, then she grabbed his hand to stop him when he continued. He chuckled. She was too sensitive. Red withdrew his hand and put his fingers in his mouth to taste Lizzie while she relaxed and put her leg down.

 “Are you warmed up now?” Red asked cheekily. 

 “Yes!” Liz said weakly. 

 “Wonderful.” He said. 

 They remained spooning until they drifted off to sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red walked into the task force briefing room the next morning, feeling a strange mixture of reluctance and rejuvenation after their little vacation together. The agents all greeted them. 

 “Sorry to put you back to work so soon after your ordeal, Reddington, but the task force needs to continue its work.” Cooper said. 

 “It’s fine. I’ve never been more refreshed in my life.” Red said comically. 

 Liz blushed a little. 

 “Excellent. Let’s get started on the next Blacklister.” Cooper said. 

 “Arthur Jamieson, an American.” Red said. 

 They all waited for him to elaborate.

 “He’s a serving corporal in the army, with a bright career ahead of him. He’s also a serial killer.” Red said. 

 The agents listened interestedly. 

 “Apparently killing people in the line of duty isn’t enough for him.” Red said, chuckling, then he continued. 

 “He’s got a habit of murdering civilians in areas of civil unrest, where the manner of death will be mistaken for conflict-related. He’s back in the US for a short period. I doubt he’ll be able to curb his habit just because he’s on home turf.” He said on a more serious note. 

 Cooper approved the case and he and Red went over some logistics. Liz stayed near Red. Ressler went over to Aram and Samar, who were eyeing Liz and Red, who were standing very close and gazing at each other.  

 “If I didn’t know better, I’d think Liz and Mr. Reddington were a couple.” Aram said amusedly.

 Ressler turned and looked at Red and Liz, then he turned back to Aram. 

 “I think they are.” Ressler said.

 “Wait...what?” Aram said, confused.  

 “They’re not actually…” Ressler began, then he made sure they weren’t behind him, “father and daughter. They’re not related at all.” 

 Aram and Samar gaped at him. 

 “Liz knows, and she told me. And now, I think she’s…fallen for him.” Ressler said. 

 Aram and Samar still gaped. 

 “Okay…wow.” Samar said. 

 “Don’t tell anyone else. Don’t tell Cooper; Liz would kill me if she knew I told anyone. Besides, we don’t want it to mess up the task force work. We’ve got a good thing going here.” Ressler said. 

 “No, of course not. We won’t say anything.” Samar said. 

 They looked over and saw Liz laugh and touch Red's arm.

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so depressing. :(..  
> I'm thinking of writing a version with a different ending, for those of us who can't stand tragedies (myself included). xoxo
> 
>  Disclaimer: This obviously isn't intended to make anyone depressed or exacerbate their symptoms. If it has had this effect, please use your support network or professional support services. :)

 After the task force briefing, Liz drove Red to a new safe house. She pulled up out front and parked.

 “You’ll stay with me…right?” Red said. 

 Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Liz smiled lovingly. 

 “Of course.” Liz said earnestly. 

 Red nodded and smiled, then they got out of the car. They both still had their luggage from their trip to the other safe house, so they grabbed those bags and went indoors. Liz turned around and locked the door behind them, then they put their bags down in the foyer. She was surprised when Red guided her backwards against the wall and began kissing her neck. 

 “Oh! Red…” Liz said, giggling. 

 Red lightly sucked her neck. 

 “Mm.” She responded, getting very aroused. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, Lizzie.” Red said in a low, quiet voice. 

 Liz got goosebumps. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, either.” She said breathily. 

 Red put his hand between Lizzie’s legs and firmly pressed his fingers against the warm denim in the crotch of her jeans. She whimpered quietly and grasped his jacket collar. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, and she moaned. 

 “I love you.” Liz said intensely. 

 “I love you, too.” Red said earnestly. 

 “Let’s go to the bedroom.” She said breathily. 

 “Mmm.” He responded lustfully. 

 Red took Lizzie by the hand and tugged her with him; she laughed. They went down the hall and found the bedroom. They both urgently began undressing, and they lustfully watched each other. Red found it adorable that Lizzie still blushed lightly when she saw his erection. Now naked, they approached each other and kissed passionately. He put his hands on her back, holding her close, and she caressed his chest with her fingertips. Liz felt herself becoming very wet, especially from feeling Red’s erection against her abdomen. She craved him between her legs, and inside her. She whimpered excitedly—and impatiently. Red noticed. 

 “Let’s get on the bed, sweetheart. I want you on top.” Red said. 

 “Ooh. Okay.” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red smirked and they got on the bed; he lay back and watched Lizzie eagerly straddle him. She bent forward and put her hands on either side of his head. She kissed him and began rubbing her moist flesh up and down against his member. He felt himself being coated with her wetness. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” Red said lustfully. 

 She whimpered in response, then she lifted up and guided him to her opening. Liz exhaled with pleasure as she nudged down onto Red; he entered her, and it felt exquisite. She moaned as she pushed down, taking him deeper. Red sighed with pleasure as he felt Lizzie gradually surrounding him. She put her hands on his chest and gently brought herself upright; he took in the beautiful sight. Lizzie was naked, riding him, with a blissful expression on her face. She whimpered, and moved up and down more steadily. They were slippery from how wet she was, so he was gliding in and out of her. Red moaned lustfully as he watched her, and Liz blushed. She closed her eyes, and focused on the rhythm and the immense pleasure. 

 Liz quickened the pace, and she felt Red grasp her hips and thrust into her. 

 “Mm! Red!” Liz mewled in pleasure. 

 Red was pulling her down more roughly, and she leaned forward, angling herself so that his body was bumping her clit each time. 

 “Oh god!” Liz panted. 

 Red was thrilled. They kept up this quick, rough pace for some time. He could feel Lizzie’s thighs trembling; she was panting and mewling. She suddenly tensed up and leaned forward; her hair fell forward and tickled him, and she tightened on him as she orgasmed. Liz moaned softly as the waves of pleasure went through her; she was thrilled to feel Red still thrusting, adding to her bliss. She arched her back and resumed moving on him, with her hair still in her face. She was eager to make him come. Liz brought herself upright and pushed her hair out of her face as she rode Red hard. 

 Red was awestruck by how gorgeous and sexy Lizzie was; she was quite the sight to behold. Watching her added considerably to his pleasure, and he was getting closer to coming. He wanted to give her another orgasm, though, so he focused on her pleasure. When she leaned back a little, he reached down and pressed her clit; she whimpered. He pressed and rubbed her clit as she moved up and down; her thighs were tensing up and she was tightening on him. 

 “I want you to come with me…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 “I will…” Red said, also breathless.

 Several moments later, Liz whimpered a few times, then she cried out as she reached another orgasm. She was immensely gratified to hear Red groan, and to feel him halt his movements. He throbbed inside her as he came. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie as the pleasure washed over him, then they both sighed with satisfaction. Lizzie moaned and squirmed on him, then she giggled joyfully. She bent forward and kissed him. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said softly. 

 “It _was_.” Red concurred. 

 They smiled at each other and kissed again. Red was amused to notice that Lizzie didn’t want to get off him. She stayed put, and she even nuzzled her face against his cheek and just rested there. Liz never wanted to part from Red after making love. She stayed this way for as long as possible, then Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Sweetheart…” He said gently. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Alright…I’ll move.” She conceded. 

 Liz gently lifted herself off Red and lay down beside him. They snuggled together and he pulled the blankets up over them. They relaxed and got lost in thought for a long time. Red lightly ran his fingertips up and down Lizzie’s hip, and he kissed her. His phone rang, and they both groaned miserably. He got out of bed and grabbed his phone from his jacket, which was on the floor. 

 “Yes?” Red answered curtly. 

 Liz watched him as he listened to the caller. 

 “I see…so he’s lying low in Canada…” Red said, giving Lizzie an astonished look. 

 She raised her eyebrows and continued watching him. 

 “Yes. He’s a wily bastard. He never stays in one place for long. We’ll get him eventually.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 He returned to Lizzie on the bed. 

 “That was one of my sources. Jamieson took his leave from the army, but he was only here for a few days. He’s now up in Ottawa, doing god knows what. Probably killing people. But as I said, we’ll catch up to him eventually.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “It would be nice to get him before he kills anyone else.” She said worriedly. 

 “I know, sweetheart. But we can only do so much.” He said pragmatically. 

 “I guess. Maybe we could go up there and bring him back stateside.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “We can ask Harold what he thinks. Here. Call him now and give him the update. It would be better coming from you.” Red said, handing her the phone. 

 Liz smirked and flipped the phone open. 

 “Cooper, hi. It’s Liz. Red just got a call from a source; Jamieson is in Ottawa. Can we go grab him and bring him here?” Liz said. 

 Red smiled as he watched Lizzie; she was so determined, moral, and conscientious. She urgently wanted to prevent further murders. He watched her nod and smile.

 “Thank you, sir. Bye.” Liz said, then she hung up. 

 Liz smiled at Red and handed him the phone. 

 “He said yes! Because Jamieson poses a very real, imminent threat to the public, that will justify our…top-secret, unofficial extradition.” She said gladly. 

 “Excellent. We can take my jet and go there today. It’ll be fun.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Yeah, nabbing and smuggling a serial killer out of Canada will be a blast.” She said sarcastically.

 Red chuckled. 

 “Um…Red…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “Before we go, I need to run to the store and get some supplies. I won’t be long.” She said. 

 “Oh. Alright.” He said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was browsing the family planning aisle at the drug store as she waited for her birth control pills refill. She picked up a bottle of lubricant/massage liquid, and she was enticed by the idea. She then picked up a pregnancy test, just in case. Liz wasn’t going to actively try for a baby, and neither was Red, but she hoped it would happen sometime. She’d secretly wished for it on the falling star. She put the items in her basket and went to the pharmacy counter. She paid for her birth control pills and the products, then she made her way to the door. 

 Liz went outside and got her keys out. She walked around to the side of the building where she’d parked. She felt a gloved hand over her mouth as an arm wrapped tightly around her arm and midsection. She kicked backwards with all her strength, and she felt the person’s knee snap in the wrong direction. The person fell away from her and she thought she was free, but then two men accosted her on both sides, and she was hit on the head with something. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz came to, and gradually, she realized she was strapped to a chair. She squinted and grimaced in pain as she took in her environment. She seemed to be in a derelict slaughterhouse on some abandoned farm.   
****

“What do you want?!” Liz yelled angrily.

 One man came over and stood in front of her. 

 “We want Reddington.” He said in a South African accent. 

 Liz suspected this had nothing to do with the serial killer they were after. 

 “Why? Who are you?” She asked, trying to keep him talking. 

 “It’s none of your business, but if you must know…we’re a band of misfits.” He said, then he laughed. 

 Liz glared at him.

 “None of us knows each other. We’re from all over the world. We came together with one purpose: removing Raymond Reddington. He’s been treading on everyone’s toes for decades; he thinks he owns the planet and everyone in it. He doesn’t. Whether we hobble him and take everything he has, or we kill him, that’s up to him.” The man said. 

 Liz swallowed hard with anxiety and sadness. 

 “Afterwards…we’ll each go back to our respective dark corners of the world, and we will be untraceable.” The man finished. 

 Liz felt tears sting her eyes, and she shook her head. 

 “No. You don’t have to go through with this. Talk to him. He’s reasonable.” She said pleadingly.

 Just then, there was a distraction as someone entered the slaughterhouse. Red had come to rescue her, as he always did; he walked in and immediately had about eight guns trained on his head and chest. Red seemed unfazed as he approached Liz, but when a gun was put against the side of her head, he stopped in his tracks. 

 “Oh, so it’s true. She means more to you than anything else in the world.” The man said coldly, walking behind Liz. 

 The man cocked the gun at her temple.

 “Yes.” Red said, looking into Liz’s eyes.

 Liz cringed and felt sick with anxiety. 

 “Red.” Liz said, trying to hint to him not to put himself in danger. 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz shook her head and tried to blink away the tears.

 “Please.” She begged, saying it more to Red than her captors. 

 Red valiantly ignored her plea and began arguing with the man behind her.

 “What’s better for you…Raymond Reddington, walking wounded, angry, with nothing to lose…or dead, and completely out of the way, with no chance of reprisal.” Red said; he was desperate for Lizzie to live.

 “Red, no!” Liz shouted, then she started sobbing. 

 It pained Red to see Lizzie so distraught, but he had to do this. There were no other options, as he’d come here on his own; no tricks up his sleeve, no escape routes, no backup on the way. It was either her, or him. And he’d rather it be him. There was a very long pause as the man behind Liz appeared to consider the options carefully. 

 “On your knees, with your hands behind your head.” The man instructed. 

 Liz watched Red get down on his knees, facing her, and put his hands behind his head. She could barely see him through her tears. 

 “Stop it! You don’t need to do this!” Liz begged everyone, including Red. 

 Nobody responded except for Red, who gave her a sad smile. 

 “It’s alright, Lizzie—“ the man next to him cocked his gun and put the muzzle against his temple, “The next li—“ Red said.

 A loud shot rang out, making Liz jump, and she couldn’t believe her eyes when Red slumped to the floor. 

 “No!” She screamed. 

 Liz expected him to get back up, to do something, but he didn’t. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was gone. She still couldn’t believe it; it was surreal, and more painful than anything she’d ever felt. Liz felt like a vast hole had just been punched through her being. She wailed in anguish, then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. 

 Next thing Liz knew, she was laying crumpled on a hard, cold surface, and she was no longer restrained. She was groggy and in a lot of pain. She stiffly and carefully moved her limbs and opened her eyes. Her heart jolted and she jumped as she was confronted with Red’s dead body in front of her. In shock, she stared at the scene. There was blood pooled around his head, his eyes were still open and staring; he was pale and ashen. He really was dead. He also had a wound on his upper shoulder and neck, where they’d cut out his tracking chip. Inexplicably, Liz crawled towards Red rather than backing away; she knelt and looked down at him. She felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs as she began crying. She doubled over and touched her forehead to the floor in front of Red’s face. Liz stayed that way, silently sobbing until she was able to breathe, then she wailed. 

 Liz stayed with Red’s body for hours, then she tried to figure out how to give him a dignified burial. She couldn’t really do anything, so she took her sweater off and gently laid it over his head. Liz didn’t want to leave, but there was nothing for her to do, and Red was no longer in his body. She stumbled dazedly out of the slaughterhouse and surveyed the surroundings. There was wild, neglected farmland for probably miles around. She was in her jeans, bra and flimsy tank top, but she didn’t notice the cold. She’d gone completely numb.

 Liz saw a small lake in the distance and began walking towards it. Red was the only person in the world for her, and she didn’t want to continue without him. Off and on as she walked, she thought about her colleagues and friends on the task force, but mostly she just thought about Red. She wanted to be wherever he was, if there was a next life. If not, at least she wouldn’t have to live without him. 

 Liz reached the lake and she was resolute; she stepped forward and walked through a short shallow area. She waded into deeper water, and it was very cold; it stole her breath, which would make it easier for her to succumb to it. 

 “I’ll see you soon, my love…” Liz said, shivering and chattering.

 She went deeper and put her head under the water. 

 ~ ~ ~ **Epilogue** ~ ~ ~ 

 The task force never heard from Liz or Reddington again; they searched for weeks, including Canada, but it seemed they never made it there. After eight weeks, the task force had to be disbanded. The individual members continued searching and keeping their eyes peeled for any clues. This went on for years. They all knew something sinister must have happened, but they hoped that Liz and Red were off somewhere nice together, living a quiet life.

 


End file.
